civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Confederate States Department of the Navy
The Department of the Navy was the Confederate Civil Service department responsible for the administration of the affairs of the Confederate Navy and Confederate Marine Corps. It was officially established on February 21, 1861. __TOC__ History The Department of the Navy was established by an act of the Provisional Confederate Congress in Montgomery, Alabama which passed into law on February 20, 1861. This act also established the position of Secretary of the Navy which was according to the act authorized to handle all affairs related to the navies of the Confederacy. On May 9, 1862, Secretary Mallory issued orders to James D. Bulloch instructing him to proceed to London, England to act as the Confederacy's agent in securing six new vessels, armaments, and supplies for the nascent Confederate Navy. These orders granted Bulloch a wide berth of discretion in the selection of these ships, but specified that these ships must be suitable for the commerce raiding. Furthermore the orders specified that at least one Armstrong breech-loading rifled cannon be acquired for each vessel.http://www.csnavy.org/mallory,apr61.htm Interestingly enough an amendment to this act passed in May 21, 1861 granted the Department of the Navy the power to grant patents concerning armed vessels, floating batteries, or other defenses. Organization Key Personnel Office of the Secretary Key positions of the Department of the Navy included: *Confederate States Secretary of the Navy" *Chief Constructor: Position established April 30, 1863 ::John L. Porter (April 30, 1863 - April 1865) *Engineer in Chief: Position established April 21, 1862 ::William P. Williamson (April 21, 1862-April 1865) *Naval Aide to the President ::John Taylor Wood (1863 - May 1865) *Register of the Navy: Established April 4, 1863 ::James S. Jones Naval Agents in Europe *James D. Bulloch (June 11, 1861 - April 1865) *James H. North (May 17, 1861 -April 1865) *George T. Sinclair (May 7, 1861 -April 28, 1865) *Matthew F. Maury (September 20, 1862 - April 1865) *Samuel Barron (August 29, 1863 - March 1865) Offices and Bureaus Important Bureaus and Offices of Department of the Navy included: Office of Special Service The Office of Special Service was responsible for the construction of wooden gunboats. Bureau of Orders and Details The Bureau of Orders and Details was responsible for the administration of personnel affairs of the Navy. This included the postings of officers and crews to ships, recruitment for the Navy, and the determination of promotions. Bureau of Ordnance and Hydrography The Bureau was led by Commander John M. Brooke from 1863 to the Civil War's conclusion. Torpedo Bureau Office of Provisions and Clothing The Bureau of Provisions and Clothing, later the Office of Provisions and Clothing, was charged with supplying ships with food and clothing. Office of Medicine and Surgery The Bureau of Medicine and Surgery was responsible for the operation of several medical facilities in Southern ports. This department was managed by William A. W. Spotswood throughout its entire extistence from April 10, 1861 to April 1865. Confederate Marine Corps The Confederate Marine Corps was established by an act of the Provisional Congress on March 16, 1861. As originally legislated the Confederate Marine Corps was to be a battalion-sized force of six companies and a headquarters element lead by a major. The Corps was later expanded into a regiment following an act of the Provisional Congress on May 20, 1861; this was spurred on by the succession of Arkansas, North Carolina, Tennesee, and Virginia. The newly expanded legion was authorized to consist of 1,000 men. The first Commandant of the Corps was Colonel Llyod J. Beall who was appointed to that capacity on May 23. On June 1, 1861 the Virginia Marine Corps was incorporated into the Confederate Marine Corps. In 1862, the First Confederate Congress appropriated a budget of $243,322 (CSA) for the operation of the Confederate Marine Corps. Important Naval Yards See also References Category:Government of the Confederate States Category:Confederate State Navy